Final Fantasy VII: Materia of Time
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Cloud lived a peaceful life in Nibelheim forest until dark powers started to invade his home. Now Cloud is send on a journey together with his fateful partner Red XIII to save the beautiful land of Hyrule.


OMG how smart am I? starting a new story without finishing the others well I know how this will go. It will take a long time to update like another certain story. Anyway I got this idea thanks to well I forgot how i got this idea, but it sounded funny to me so I decided to put it on paper... digital paper anyway let's cut the crap and start with the story.

Disclaimer: The characters of Final Fantasy VII are owned by Square Enix and Legend of Zelda OOT is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Materia of Time

Chapter 1: Nibelheim forest

A long time ago in a different universe, there was a land called Hyrule. The land was prosperous and filled with life. There lived different tribes who lived in harmony with each other. This story starts with a tribe that lives in Nibelheim forest, where a certain young blonde spike haired teen named Cloud Strife lives.

Cloud stretches and yawned as he slowly woke up. He scratched the back if his head and looked at his clock. "Three a.m. in the morning…" He mumbled sleepily.

Cloud groaned and tried to get back to sleep without any luck. After turning in his bed for a few times he decided to get up and looked out of the window. The sky was filled with stars, illuminating the dark sky, making it feel like the entire forest was glowing with light and life. It was a beautiful sign.

"Another nightmare." Cloud mumbled. "At this rate I will never get to rest properly."

He stood up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He made some warm chocolate milk and went straight back to bed.

* * *

The next day Cloud woke up around seven; he greeted his mother and after breakfast left the house.

"Yo Cloud! How's it going?"

Cloud looked up and saw his childhood friend Zack Fair running up to him. "Good morning to you too." He mumbled.

"Come on Cloud; show a social side of you. How can you get along with everyone if you hardly make contact to anyone?"

Cloud ignored his friend's question and kept on walking. "So, tomorrow the Great Cosmo elder wants to announce something important in the afternoon?"

"I wonder what the old man wants. Maybe he'll ask someone to get him some medicine. He's getting so old, it's a wonder he can go through the day without." Zack said jokingly.

They kept walking down the road until a red spiky haired boy wearing goggles showed up. "So you guys decided to enjoy the day early too?"

"Reno…" Cloud said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"I just thought it'd be smart to get up around half past to train a bit. What about you mister I'm too good for everyone else?"

He ignored the lad and walked past him.

"Hey don't ignore me, zo to(1)!" Reno yelled. "I was only offering you my compassion and the honor to hang out with me and Rude!" Reno walked away and turned around before leaving again. "ONCE UNSOCIAL, ALWAYS UNSOCIAL!"

Zack scratched the back of his head and caught up with Cloud who was walking a bit further up. "You know, I think he's the one wanting to hang out with us."

* * *

They ended up in a small clearing of the forest. The boys sat down and relaxed.

"Hey, do you still have those nightmares?" Zack asked curiously.

Cloud nodded. "Almost every night; first everything is dark and then suddenly I'm at an unknown field where it rains. After a while a man appears and he laughs maniacally at me. He starts to say things that I can't hear and when I ask for an explanation he lunges his sword towards me."

"Wow and I thought dreaming about your own dead was impossible, just kidding. Anyway, it could be a vision of the future or you play way too many games."

"You're the one dragging me to play video games with you." Cloud pointed out. "And I don't believe that dreams can show you the future."

Zack sighed and looked at the sky. "But all the nightmares are the same, right?"

Cloud nodded.

"And how many times do you get those nightmares?"

"Every night, it'll be strange if there is a night where I can sleep peacefully." Cloud answered.

"Since when do you have them?"

"Since I can remember."

"You, need a shrink."

"I've been seeing one for years… My mom thinks I have problems... not because of the nightmares, but because I hardly talk to other people. She thinks I'm depressed."

Zack started to laugh. "That's a good one. You're not depressed, you're just one of the biggest emo boys I've met… actually you're the only one, since no one has left the forest. Not that we are allowed to. Your mom shouldn't worry that much. At least you're not sleeping in a coffin."

Zack got up and started to work on his daily squats. Cloud watched him for a while, but he got bored and decided to lie down a bit. "Oi Zack, I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"Am I different from everyone else?"

"Of course you are everyone is different. If that wasn't the case, then this world would be super boring."

"… That's not what I meant. What I mean is that I feel different from the other people from this village…"

Zack stopped with his squats and looked surprised at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's like a feeling, I feel like they're not really worth it…"

"You don't have that feeling with me do you?" Zack asked in a slightly fake insulted tone.

"No, I don't." Cloud answered plainly.

Zack sighed in disappointment. "If only you could show a little more emotion, I can never make any successful jokes with you." He got up and brushed the dirt from him pants. "Let's get something to eat, I am starving and the sun is going down soon. It'll be my treat!"

Cloud nodded and followed his friend to the nearest bar.

* * *

Somewhere deeper in the Nibelheim forest lays a giant tree with a face. It was dubbed the Great Deku tree. The tree was surrounded by a big house that looked like it was part of the tree. An old man, levitating on a green orb with sunglasses came out of the house, while carrying a watering can. He's bold and has a white beard and wears a purple robe. His name is Bugenhagen aka the Great Cosmo elder as the villagers call him. He's the elder of the forest and has a weird interest for astronomy. Bugenhagen walks towards the Great Deku tree and starts to water it. "Ho Ho Hooo! My precious Great Deku tree here's some nice water, so that you can stay alive for years to come. Also, who but I can come up with such an awesome name for you? And I didn't get inspired by any game or story. Now let's finish this quickly, so that I'll be on time for my favorite soap; LOVELESS: Gift of the goddess."

Bugenhagen kept watering the Great Deku tree, until he heard odd noises from behind. He turned around and looked at the surroundings hoping to spot something.

"Who's there? Are Cloud and Reno fighting again?"

He was just about to go back and finish his business when he spotted a giant creature behind the bushes."

"You! You're!"

But before he could finish the creature lunged at him and soon the forest was filled with the scream of the Great Cosmo elder.

* * *

A few hours later…

After another nightmare and a cup of warm chocolate milk, Cloud was about to go to bed again until someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell would visit someone at 4 a.m. in the morning?" Cloud mumbled annoyed. "This better be important. I don't want to wake mom."

He walked downstairs and opened the door., thought what he encountered was quiet surprising. Bugenhagen was lying on the back of what looked like a red wolf-like beast. Its right eye had a scar and he is adorned with a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands on his legs. The left front mark was the roman number for thirteen. Cloud looked surprised at the duo. "Great Cosmo elder?! What happened?"

Bugenhagen coughed and rose up slowly. "Cloud, you're the only one who can save us." He half whispered.

Cloud decided to let the duo in and placed Bugenhagen on a couch in the living room. "What do you mean? What happened?" He repeated.

Bugenhagen turned to Cloud and took a deep breath. "Cloud, listen to me. Something terrible has entered our sacred forest and is slowly devouring the life… you must quickly go and save my Great Deku tree!"

Cloud's expression changed from worried to uncaring. "Your what…?"

"My tree! Remember the giant tree that's behind my house. I named it the Great Deku tree! It's been there even before you were born!"

"I thought your house was in the tree."

"That not the point! Hurry up and save my tree before I become homeless!"

Cloud frowned. "Why should I? It's not like the forest or you will die."

"But my soul will! I've had that tree since I was a baby! I raised it myself! I've been through so many things together with my Great Deku tree!"

"I'm no gardener…"

"That's not the problem! Some dirty bug entered my tree and now it's been feeding itself with my beloved tree! I won't have any disgusting hobo animal infect my beloved tree!"

"… that's your problem." Cloud turned around and was about to leave the room when Zack suddenly barged in.

"CLOUD! The Great Cosmo elder told me that we should exterminate a spider that's inside his tree! Let's go!"

Cloud looked surprised at his friend and later back at Bugenhagen. "That is… random and when did you call Zack?" Cloud took a seat on the couch and he felt a headache coming up. "Great, what would my mom think when she sees this?"

"Don't worry about that." Zack reassured him while grinning. "I gave her a couple of sleeping pills not even a tank can wake her up now."

Cloud turned pale and before he could make any protest Zack grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the door.

"Wait a minute young man!" Bugenhagen yelled after them.

"What is it old man?" Zack asked.

"Don't think I'll let you two take that disgusting monster alone!" He gestured to the red wolf-like beast. "Take Nanaki with you, I can't allow two petless teens to go around unguarded."

"Is that even a word?" Cloud mumbled.

"Grampa, please don't tread me like a pet." Nanaki responded.

"Holy crap! The animal talks!" Zack yelled surprised.

"Don't call me an animal human! We're more civilized than you can imagine!"

Zack scratched the back of his head. "Hey gramps, isn't that the wolf-beast that get appointed to the people once we reach a certain age?

"Ho Ho Hooo! You're very sharp my boy and you two are the only ones that haven't gotten one."

"Yeah about that…" Zack let go of Cloud's arm and approached Bugenhagen. He grabbed the old man by his collar and started to shake him violently. "Why is it that Cloud and I are the only ones without one?! Cloud has it already hard with being emo and unsocial, but the brats here are talking behind his back because he has no pet!"

"For the last time my kind are no pets!" Nanaki repeated angrily. "We're guardians and let go of grampa!"

Cloud just stood awkwardly watching the scene. "Zack you don't have a… guardian wolf either… shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

Zack looked back at Cloud with a goofy grin on his face. "Nah not really, unlike you I have personality and looks. The ladies here are falling for my charms and the guys don't dare to say, think or do anything against me or my fangirls will kill them. If only you'd be more social, you have the looks, but with that personality of yours people won't come closer."

Cloud and Nanaki looked at each other awkwardly. Zack coughed and turned his attention back to Bugenhagen. "So, old man your explanation."

Bugenhagen sweat dropped. "Uhm, well I was kinda short on them, so I couldn't appoint one to you and I am Nanaki's guardian, since I promised his parents to take care of him after they died, but… I guess now's the time for Nanaki to leave the nest and maybe I have another one available for you when you come back from your mission."

"That's more like it, now let's go guys!"

He dropped Bugenhagen on the couch and walked outside. Cloud and Nanaki followed Zack after taking one more glance at Bugenhagen.

Bugenhagen sighed in relief when they left the house. He walked to the window and watched them as the group was headed towards the Great Deku tree. "If only they knew the burden they'll have to carry."

* * *

"So, you lived with the Cosmo elder your whole life?" Zack asked.

"I started to live with him after my parent's died." Nanaki replied.

"How did they die?"

"They died in the last war when they tried to protect the forest."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. That's the past and this is the present."

"So, why do you have a tattoo with the number thirteen on your leg?"

"I was born with it."

They walked in silence for a while, until Zack opened his mouth again. "You know, I think I'll call you Red XIII."

"I don't like it when people give me nicknames; it makes me feel like a specimen." Nanaki answered annoyed.

"I heard that Nanaki means alien testicles in another language."

Cloud tried to hold in his 'laughter', while Nanaki turned pale. "Red XIII sounds fine to me." He answered.

They arrived at the house of Bugenhagen. The Great Deku tree, as expected looked like it was slowly decaying; its leaves looked slightly dry and the color of the wood was more black than brown. Also a slightly unbearable odor was emitting from it.

"Yuck, it smells as if someone threw away fruits and left it there for weeks." Zack complained while covering his nose.

Cloud ignored his friend and approached the tree. "How are we supposed to get inside a tree?"

Red XIII walked to Cloud and looked around. "Grampa once told me that this isn't an ordinary tree."

"Why, can it talk?" Zack asked.

"No, this tree is connected to all the life here. Do you remember your kind's history?"

"The people born in Nibelheim forest are called SOLDIER. "Cloud answered. "We're different from other people because our bodies are stronger than normal humans, we have a longer lifespan and we can be recognized by our glowing blue eyes."

"Correct, and the reason for that is because of the Great Deku tree. That tree is filled with what we call mako energy and it's also the reason why this forest is so lively. The mako energy gives live to everything here; plants, animals and even the humans here. If the Deku tree dies, the whole forest will die."

"So the Great Cosmo elder isn't that deluded as I thought he was." Cloud mumbled softly.

"Anyway…" Red XIII continued; "Grampa told me there's supposed to be a door in his house that can bring us inside the Great Deku tree. If we find it, we can stop the monster from devouring the tree and from Nibelheim forest's doom."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Zack gestured to the two to follow him. "Let's get on with it and beat the crap out of that thing."

"Wait!" Red XIII yelled back, before Zack went into the house. "It's too dangerous to go without any equipment. At least take some weapons with you!"

Cloud and Zack looked at each other and pointed behind their backs. There was a giant broadsword resting on each of their backs.

Zack took out his broadsword and sowed it to Red XIII. "I received the Buster sword from my master before he left and I gave Cloud his Fusion sword when he turned ten."

"How responsible to give a ten-year old a sword that's twice the size of his height and that weight many times than a ten-year old kid?"

"I have to admit that he had trouble handling it the first few days…"

Cloud frowned. "I was under the sword the moment I laid my hands on it and I was in the hospital for a whole month."

"Okay, you had your troubles in the beginning, but I had the same problem when I started to train under my master."

"At least he paid for your insurance."

"So far reasonable the adults in this world. No wonder this forest is dying." Red XIII mumbled to no one in particular.

"Didn't I paid yours back at your last birthday?"

"No you didn't."

Zack scratched his back awkwardly. "Ohh, my apology then, I'll pay it back on the next holiday."

"Are you going to keep talking all the time or are you going to save the forest?!" Red XIII complained. "That monster won't wait with devouring the Great Deku tree just so that you can finish your conversation!"

Zack and Cloud sweat dropped. "Hnn." Cloud mumbled. "Let's go then."

* * *

Okay that was chapter 1 guys. Well you can see already who has taken the role of Link, Saria, Navi, The... well part of the Deku tree and Mido. I know that the Kokiri are kids forever and that Link has no parents, but well what's the fun in reading the story if everything is following the plot closely to the original? No fun, right? Anyway I wonder if some of you can guess the roles of other characters. Ganondorf would be super obvious, but the sages ehehehe.

Anyway for Chapter 2: The Great Deku Tree.

Cloud and the gang will have to explore the giant tree, fight the 'boss' and be surprised that there's so much crap inside it. What does Bugenhagen do with it? and also not to forget to remind Zack that burning the Tree would be a stupid idea for solving the problem.

Oww and just so you know Cloud is 14 in here and Zack is 16.


End file.
